


Caught Napping

by KittenKin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: How Sherlock comes to briefly believe in magic.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Caught Napping

Sherlock had been pining quietly over John, and while John was away on a long weekend with his latest girlfriend, Sherlock had been sad to realize that the balloon was a terrible, terrible stand-in for his flatmate when what he desperately yearned for was touch, not simply a face (or skeletal remnants of a face; sorry Billy) to rant at.

And this is how John finds out that maybe, just maybe his flatmate loves him; coming home early after an unexpected but unfortunately not all that unwelcome breakup to find a rumpled, flushed Sherlock cuddled up to a pillow wearing John’s jumper, lashes still clumped and pillow still damp from tears.

John is too choked up from a jumble of hope and fear and all sorts of other things they never talk through but should, perhaps, and Sherlock honestly needs as much sleep as he can get, so John doesn’t wake him up. He shrugs his jacket off onto the floor and carefully shimmies the pillow out from Sherlock’s arms, inch by breathless inch. Then he skins the jumper off the pillow and shrugs into it himself before cautiously worming his way into the pillow’s place. The first few inches take an eternity, but then Sherlock snuffles and abruptly drags him the rest of the way in.

Emotion is exhausting and John needs more than just a minute to process, so he lets himself breathe, go boneless, and drift off while gazing cross-eyed at someone he’s already cross-eyed in love with.

And that’s how Sherlock comes to briefly believe in magic, because really there’s no logical explanation for how his pillow turned into John, and a John willing to be cuddled by Sherlock, no less. A John that doesn’t get flustered and embarrassed and stroppy when he finds himself being stared awake. A John that smiles so soft and sweet at him that Sherlock forgets to breathe. A John that slowly rubs his nose against Sherlock’s and then murmurs “hey you” as if it’s normal to wake up this way, wrapped up in each other’s arms and legs and affection.

“I missed you,” says pillow-John, “so I came home. And I don’t think I’ll ever leave again.”

Sherlock kisses him, because what is there to say to that?


End file.
